Just stay calm
by pixies powder
Summary: Arthur is living a normal stressed senior life, has demi-normal problems with his sexuality, has normal grades and overall everything is just normal. but if he really looks inside himself, it isn't all that normal, and really nothing is quite as ok, as he makes it out to be


**So this is like my actual second try at a finfic, but it kinda counts as my first, since I deleted the real first one...**

 **But I don't wanna whine about criticism, I fully** **accept** **appreciate it, as long as it's constructive.**

 **So yeah, hope you enjoy it.**

Arthur sighed and let his head bang against the table, a little bit harder than he had planned to.

"Ow!" he shot up and his right hand flew up to his forehead. Ok, this probably wasn't one of his proudest moments. But then again, no one expected your proudest moments to be at 2AM, while writing an essay, that you couldn't even bring yourself to believe you cared about.

With a theatrical sigh he stood up. He probably would have said "fuck it" or something of the sorts just for a dramatic effect, but there wasn't anyone around who'd hear anyway. Thank god there wasn't anyone there, they'd probably just criticize him, for going to sleep instead of finishing the essay. He knew it was due tomorrow. He knew he should care more. He knew that his teacher would scold him, but what was the point of it anyway?

The moment he'd sit down and try to concentrate, his mind would immediately switch back to the moment when the blue-eyed junior had asked him, if he should help him with his essay. Of course it had been a joke. Just another jab at Arthur. Alfred might be a genius an all, but this didn't mean he could lecture a senior. Still, in the back of his mind, Arthur really wanted to know, what would have happened, had he said yes.

He turned the light off and climbed into the bed, draping the sheets over himself. Thankfully, his mind didn't wander back to the offer he had gotten that afternoon now and he quickly fell asleep.

Diddle-did Diddle-did dun dun

Diddle-did Diddle-did dun dun

 _What the fuck is making that noise?_

Diddle-did Diddle-did dun dun

 _Arrrgh, can't it just stop?!_

Arthur pulled his pillow over his ea-

 _Wait, pillow_

His eyes snapped open, revealing the world, that had been covered by his eyelids.

Having made the realization, that the annoying sound was his alarm clock, he groaned and rolled over slightly, letting his arm flop over and turn the goddamn device of.

"No, you're supposed to actually get out of bed." Liam's very sarcastic voice cut in. Arthur looked over to the door, to see him standing there, with his arms crossed and hair tussled in an uncharacteristic way. Arthur rasped back "well, good morning to you to." Deciding that his brother might just have a point, he forced himself out of bed.

He blinked a few times, getting used to the light and scratched his shoulder half-heartedly. He heard his brother speak up again "You look awful. How long have you been awake?" Not really having looked at the clock the night before, Arthur tried guessing "I think I went to sleep somewhere around … 1.30? yeah, seems legit" "well, whatever. Just make sure that you don't fall asleep on your feet." And with that Liam left again.

Arthur walked over to his wardrobe and lazily dressed himself. After having put on the school uniform, he glanced at his watch. "Fuck!" he shouted "fuckfuckfuckfcukfuckfuck" he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs. "fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck" he sloppily spread marmite on toast and stuck it in his mouth "thukthultuhkthuk" he mumbled around it, running into the foyer and quickly tying his shoes.

He stopped his mantra as he ran out of the house and down to the bus station. He took the piece of toast out of his mouth and started eating it, while scooting around the corner. The bus was already there, but with some luck he could still make it. He sprinted in order to catch it, mentally holding his breath, since it wasn't really possible to physically do it.

almost there- the bus straightened out, about to start driving again. No, wait. He could still make it!- the bus set in motion. His hand flew to the handle and he banged against the door three times.

The bus halted abruptly and the driver opened the door. "are you completely out of your mind?! Don't you dare do that ever again! I could have driven into something, or even worse, some _body_!"

Arthur stepped up to the driver "I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again" he apologized and started walking into the bus. "um, no Sonny" the bus driver halted him "You aren't getting in here with that sandwich. It's time to learn how to follow some rules and social expectations."

Well, seems like he had sunken to a new low. Even the bus driver talked down on him now. As much as he would have liked to correct him, that no, that wasn't a sandwich, but a piece of toast, he decided against it. Instead he shoved the whole thing into his mouth, pointedly glaring at the driver and walked past him.

Disgruntled, he took his favorite seat in the second row by the window and stared out of it. Finally having some time to think he remembered his unfinished essay… that he had left at home in his rush. Looks like this day just wanted to see him suffer. If that's what it was like then, at least someone was succeeding.

In the middle of his depressive thoughts the bus halted. There were still three stations to go before he'd arrive close enough to his school, but the bus stayed still. Arthur turned his head away from the window to find the whole vehicle empty, save himself and the driver. "You gonna get out or what?" the question was clearly directed at him, since there wasn't anyone else even remotely close by, but Arthur's reflexes kicked in faster than his common sense so he dumbly asked "Um, are you talking to me?"

The driver glanced at him disbelievingly "Yes, obviously." Somewhat irritated by the impolite behavior he responded "Well, I have to get out three stations later. So no, I'm not getting out." The bus driver chuckled tiredly and leant forward, probably pinching his nose "Look, you either get out now, or you can drive back to the bus depot with me."

"But It'll take half an hour to get to school from here!" Arthur was too frustrated to care about how yelling at the bus driver wasn't polite. The driver didn't let him rant on "I can't stop the repairs and I don't see how all of this is my problem. Organize yourself and plan ahead for the next day. Now get out." Embarrassed for having shouted at an innocent man that was actually just doing his job, Arthur left without a word. Regretting this the moment the door closed behind him, since he could have at least apologized.

All in all, he had forgotten his unfinished essay, Had to run to catch his bus, had to get out three stations earlier, behaved like an impolite arse, made a bad impression, probably also ruined somebody else's day, is going to be late and it was only just the beginning of the day. One thing he knew for sure, he had already failed a day as much as you could. It couldn't get any worse.

 **So this is it for now. I would have liked to write more, but it's almost 3AM at my place. I promise I'll update soon though!**


End file.
